A feeling that only a Chainsaw can Fill
by Giraka20
Summary: I decided to start off at the part where giriko was taking Maka, Soul, Crona and Ragnorok to the Golem and decided to change things up a bit. This is my first story, This is a Giriko x Maka fanfic, I love this pairing, but if I was in the soul eater world I would kill maka, cause that sexy chainsaw is *snaps fingers* Fi- INe! 030 Sorry I'm so weird x3 Well, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Jerk

1As I followed the man, that was an enchanter, named Giriko. I walked by Soul's side with Crona and Ragnorak behind us, soul spoke up,

"How long do we have to go, until we reach the golem?"

"We're almost there."

"Yeah right, that's what you keep telling us. You and your village are really starting to creep me out, dude."

I got irritated by soul and turned to him,

"Be quiet Soul! There's no need to be rude."

"Oh! You don't want me to be rude, well the only reason your backing him up, instead of your own WEAPON is cause you like him, don't you! Well there's no way he'll go for someone with a chest as flat as yours!"

My face turned crimson red and I felt it getting hot. _Soul you bastard! I hate you! Why do you always have to make fun of me cause of my flat chest. _I clenched my teeth and my fists, I growled,

"Soul...you baaASSSTTAARRDD!"

I ran straight at him and punched him, he stumbled backwards and recovered from the blow. He looked at me with a new look in his eyes.

"You think I won't hit you back, just cause you're a girl, I killed blair, even though she only has 8 souls left...I'm still gonna kick your ASS!"

"Do be be! Things are getting real interesting!"

"Ragnorok... We have to stop them."

"Maybe YOU want to, but I like the way things are going!"

Just about when Soul was about to run at me, we hear a loud crash and we see a large golem break through the trees.

"Hahaha! That's cute that you like me, but it looks like the golem is here... Now that I know you're a meister, which marks you part of the DWMA... I dying to kill someone, but not you... it's your choice come with me or die..."

He smirked at me, which made me blush, even though he just threatened me...I turned and looked at Crona and Soul,_ Argh! That asshole, I can't stand looking at him right now..._, I turned back to giriko,

"I'll go with you."_ Am I still full of madness, why did I agree to this1? Well there's no turning back now...I could find out what his plans are until then I'll be with him._

"Heh. Good choice, for now I have to deal with them. Stand next to the golem, until I'm finished."

I stood next to the golem, then it turned to me and opened its mouth, I felt strange, but I stayed there motionless._ Why didn't I try helping Crona, he said he was gonna attack him too. I have to do something! Argh. Why can't I move, maybe it's the madness, I'm sorry Crona, you have to find your way out of this... Argh! I hate not being able to help my friends!_ I turned my attention back to Giriko, Soul and Crona I saw Crona running at Giriko,

"Screech Arrow!"

Giriko jumped in the air and when spiraling down towards Crona with his leg, wrapped around it, chains._ H-he's a weapon, a chainsaw..._

"Foolish move!"

He aimed towards Crona's neck, but something fast prevented that...a bright beam hit giriko. I turned to where the beam came from and there stood, Justin Law. Giriko recovered from it and stood a distance away from him,

"What the hell, Asshole!? Just what do you think your doing!"

Justin stood still and stared at him,

"Too good to answer me, huh?"

My attention towards them was quickly replaced by the weird feeling of something crawling on my back, I panicked on the inside, but I couldn't move still. The thing appeared on my shoulder and I finally saw what it was and it was a black spider, it jumped off and that's when I barely noticed a bunch of spiders crawling towards the golem. Giriko noticed to and turned to look back at the golem.

" The spiders have finally gathered, huh."

The spiders started piling on one another and slowly started making out a body figure... a lady's body figure! Once it finished, there stood a lady in a black dress with cloth hanging from her arms, in her hands she held a fan.

"Giriko...we must leave now."

"Why!? I have to kick this guy's ass. He's gonna listen to what I have to say to his death kissing ass!"

"I don't have to hear you, I can read your lips...Such a filthy mouth."

"You purposely pretended you couldn't hear me...Why you- See! He's just asking for me to kick his ass!"

"You'll get your revenge soon...for now, there are people waiting to ambush us, we have to leave. NOW."

He heaved a heavy sigh,

"Fine! Golem take care of them, I don't care what happens to them."

He walked past me and whispered only for me to hear,

"I'll come back as quick as I can to get you I have to take this hag first."

Then I heard a loud screeching noise behind me and that's when I knew he left with her... I heaved a long, disappointed sigh,_ Please come back as quick as you can..._I looked back and I noticed Justin in the air and a bright beam emitting from his guittione. It shot straight threw the golem's neck and cut in half. Justin started praying and I just stood there shocked. After he lifted his head, I noticed soul looking at me, he started walking towards me,

" Why the hell! Did you stand there! Crona needed our help and you just walked over to giriko's side, what the hell were you thinking!?"

I stood there looking at him defiantly, I didn't say anything I didn't want to mention I couldn't move, I don't want him helping me. After a long moment of nothing, he snarled at me and punched me. I fell towards the ground and was still, I only looked at him with anger in my eyes. Then I saw him looking at his hand,

"What's this? Thread?"

He kneeled beside me,

"Guys! Come over here and help me with this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This feels wrong."

"This is the only place we can put her until we get back."

"Why did you guys put me in here!?"

I laid there frozen in the coffin behind justin's motorcycle. They ignored what I said,

"Let's just take her to Stein he'll know what to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the side of my window, looking into the dark sky,_ I wonder when he's coming back...What am I saying! I thought I was full of madness, it must still be in my system, nothing to worry about...At least got that stuff off me, now I can finally move..._I heaved a soft sigh,

"Why did I like him? I mean, he's hot and he's got a muscular toned body, but he's evil, Argh! It's all Soul'sfault, he drove me there! He made fun of me for having a flat chest, hmph. Only jerks go for girls like Blair!"

I tucked my knees close to my body and closed my eyes, trying to control my anger. I whispered,

"When are you coming..."

"You called?"


	2. Problems

1I froze and had my eyes still shut, _he's not there...it's just the madness._ I opened my eyes and I looked at the invader that was in my room.

"What do you want Soul? Here to laugh at me or make fun of my chest?"

He leaned on the side of the door and crossed his arms,

"No, I'm hear to talk to you."

I turned away from him and stared at the moon, which had blood coming out of its mouth,

"About?"

"Earlier, I know what I said was wrong, but Why did you go with HIM!?"

"You pushed me to far, WHAT! Are you mad that I like someone that's WAY hotter than you and has huger muscles that YOU! Huh! You don't like it when someone compares you to someone that has better physical features than you!"

I glanced at him and he was staring at the floor with a shocked look that was quickly replaced with an angry look, he clenched his fists, that shook slightly,

"Whatever, I'll talk to you when you've calm down from your bitchy attitude!"

Then he stormed off and I held my knees tighter and brought them closer to my body._ Oh! I need to calm down, pfhht. He's the one that needs to stop acting like an ass._ I frowned and shut my eyes tightly._ What now, I don't think I can stand this any longer, maybe things will get better..._Just then, I heard a low creeking noise,

"What do you want Blair?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm fine. You can go now and go bother soul like you always do."

She hopped on the desk next to me and tucked her paws under her,

"Why the hostility all of the sudden?"

I got irritated by how she'd forgotten all those times she practically boob raped soul, and I was next door, able to hear EVERY. FUCKING. SOUND. I had enough of her too,

"Why the HOSTILITY! You and Soul are the reason, why don't you guys become partners or something, you always seduce him and he always compares me to YOU! So GO! And go makeout, have sex I don't care what you do! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She looked at me with a emotionless face, her eyes where covered by her hat, she got up and left my room without another word. After a few minutes, I got out of my pj's and started dressing up in my usual clothes. After I finished putting on my gloves, I looked at the picture with Soul, Me and Blair. I felt a pang of guilt and flipped the picture, so I wouldn't have to see it anymore, I laid it on my desk and walked out of my room. No one was in the living room, so no one asked where I was going, I turned the door knob to leave, but once it opened my father burst the door open and held me tightly, spinning me in the air. I felt uncomfortable and got out of his grip,

"Papa, stop it, I have to go..."

"No your not. Not this late at night."

I walked around him and left, I started yelling, but I ignored him and continued walking until I was outside. I stood there looked at mine and soul's apartment, then turned and walked. _Where will I walk to? It doesn't matter as long as its away from here..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Where am I? I've been in this forest before, but I can't remember what this place is called..._I heard footsteps in back of me and I turned, the moonlight bounced off my face and the unknown person's back, I couldn't see who it was, the front part of them was covered by their shadow,

"Who are you?"

"Awww, that's a shame I'd thought you'd remember me? Didn't you have a crush on me? Eh, Meister. Your weapon made that pretty clear to me."

I stood there shocked, my stomach tightened in a knot and my face started blushing lightly. I looked at the ground,

"Giriko...I never thought I'd see you again..."

"I said I'd be back to pick you up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you said you'd be back quick, it's been more than a week."

Then I remembered,_ Why are you acting like a silly school girl with a girly crush!? He's the enemy!_ He started walking towards me, I took a step back,

"Wait! This isn't right you're the enemy! I can't-"

By the time I stumbled the words out, he was already in front of my and lifted my chin with his big gloved hand, he tilted my head to look at him straight in the eyes,

"You made your decision already, As I recall, you chose me."

He smirked, revealing his sharp teeth, I got out of his grip,_ No! This is madness, THE BLACK BLOOD! Why won't you get out of me already!_ I turned and darted for the trees, _if I run away from him, I won't be tempted by him..._ As I got hidden by the trees, I heard him growl,

"Argh! You bitch! I'm not letting you get away that easily!"

I sat there, Sure that he couldn't find my location, until I heard a loud screeching noise, then the tree I was taking shelter by fell.

"What the hell!?"

"Hah! Found you!"

He wrapped his around my waist and held me over his shoulders, I started struggling from his grip,

"L-let me GO! I don't want to go with you!"

"Well too fucking bad, I've got plans for you."

I froze and became aware of what he had in mind, I panicked and took drastic measures, I bit his shoulder hard and he grunted in pain,

"Huh! So you like S & M! Me too, so I guess you wouldn't mind this!"

He positioned me over his knee and lifted my skirt revealing my white panties, he started spanking me real hard, I let out grunts of pain and tried to stop my yelps,

"S-stop a-already! I-it hurts!"

"C'mon this is just the beginning of what I'm gonna do to you! Relax, It'll feel good, I promise you'll enjoy it like I'm enjoying it right now!"

_I do kind of enjoy this, what am I saying!?_ I tried to suppress my moans, but I could tell he heard me, because he smiled mischievously and chuckled,

"Damn, your so hot! I love how you try to hide your moans with fake pained grunts!"

"Please! Stop!"

He stopped and sat me on his leg, and he turned my face to look at him,

"Beg me again, it turns me on."

I blushed and looked away,

"No."

"No? Okay then, I'll just keep spanking you, here I'm okay with fucking you in the woods, it doesn't bother me much."

He grinned at me,_ Oh god, I love his smile... he's so handsome and his hair...Shutup! Argh! I guess I have to do what he wants to delay THAT from happening..._I gave him my best pout and dangled a finger from my mouth,

"Giriko, please stop...please. I can't take it..."

This felt so weird and I blushed madly, I brought my lips close to his hear and blew in it,

"Please? For me?..."

I felt something hard press against me from underneath my legs, it hit me against my lady parts, I let out a light gasm and he smiled,

"Your enjoying this as much as I am aren't you, Meister?"

"What are you talking about!? I'm not enjoying this at all! And how can I tell if your lying!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and shoved it down his pants,

"Can't you feel that? That's how hard you make me. Your just so damn sexy, Meister."

I didn't know what to say,

"My name is not meister."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"I won't tell you, unless you take me back."

He tilted his head and rubbed his chin,

"Hmmmm...Okay, Deal. Now tell me."

I lifted my chin proudly,

"My name is Maka Albarn! Okay, Now take me home or let me go, I can walk back my- Hey! What are you doing!?"

"What? You said to take you back!"

"You don't have to carry me! A-and my house is that way!"

"Who said anything about taking you to YOUR house?"

"But you sai-"

"Ah ah ah! I said I'll take you back and by back I mean to Arachnae's castle."

"What! But..."

_Quick! Think! Aha got it!_

"...But the people from the DWMA will go looking for me, how are you going to deal with that!"

"Do you think I'm retarded? I have it all planned out, Arachnae knows I'm bringing you too. She also has plans for you...Don't know why, but don't care."

I tried to argue some more, but I couldn't concentrate, when he went full speed on his chains, we reached Arachnae's Castle in less than 5 minutes and giriko carried me, ignoring my protests._ What am I going to do now?_


	3. Deal?

1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while at the DWMA, The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey Soul! Where's maka?"

Soul stared at BlackStar and put his arms around his shoulder, leaning back,

"I don't know, we had a fight yesterday and in the morning she was gone, I feel kind of bad now...I wonder where she took off to?"

"Ahhh! Don't worry, Just let Ol' BlackStar look for her! I'm great at everything, so looking for her will be a sinch."

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up, I relaxed and we turned around to see Kid, Liz, and Patty walking towards us,

"Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki and Ma- Wait, where's Maka?"

"Soul said she took off somewhere, I guess she's trying to cool down, but I have to say it's been a long time, since she took off at the middle of the night."

Tsubaki had a worried look,

"I hope she's alright."

"Don't worry Tsubaki, We'll all go looking for right away, right guys!"

"Yeah!"

And with that we set off to look for her, we were determined to find her,_ she must be somewhere, she wouldn't go anywhere beyond Death City..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you PLEASE put me down now?"

"No, I'm not letting you go that easily, your gonna try to escape the minute I let you down."

"Hmph. Where are we going now? You've been going down different hallways in this dark place."

"You'll see..."

We finally stopped in front of two giant doors, which opened with a loud creeking noise. When it finally opened, I saw Arachnae, sitting in a giant web, with a fan covering half her face,

"Ah...Meister, Maka Albarn, It's great to see you..."

"Why do you want from me!"

"You don't need to know why, as long as you're here, everything is going exactly as planned, for now, you'll be staying here for a while..."

"I won't stand for this!I'll-"

"Careful Maka, If you dare doing something risky, I'll just kill your friends, So I recommend you behave yourself, Giriko take her away."

Giriko turned and walked out of the room, we went down different hallways again and stopped in front of a door, he opened it and once he walked in, he locked the door and finally set me down,

"W-why did you lock the door?"

"So we can have some fun."

He grinned at me and started unbuttoning his shirt, he threw the shirt to the side and I stared at his muscular body, my face got hot and I turned away,

"Hehe, your so cute when you blush."

I turned to face him to say something, but he put a finger on my lip to shush me, I pulled away from him,

"Stop it! I'm not going to let you rape me, you pervert!"

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it..."

He leaned towards me to kiss me, but I grabbed a gigantic book,

"mmmmmMMMAAAKKKAA CHOP!"

I hit him squarely on his head, he leaned away from me and held his head with both of his hands,

"Fucken Shit that hurts!"

"Well, if you don't want me to hit you, don't try that again."

"Bat shit crazy girl...hmph, fine I won't fuck you! Happy?"

"Very."

He turned away and grabbed his shirt from the ground, he put it back on, then he went to his mini fridge and grabbed a beer. He sat on the bed and took a swig of the strong alcohol,

"Ugh, why do you like that stuff? Its too strong, unhealthy and I bet it doesn't taste good."

"Whatever you say, It still pretty good."

I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, _this place is messy, I couldn't stand it when soul didn't clean his room, so this bothers me VERY much. Well, since there's nothing to do..._

"Do you have a broom or cleaning supplies?"

"Why?"

"Why? Look around, this place is filthy!"

He took a long look at his room and turned back to me,

"Meh."

"Argh... well aren't you going to tell me where the cleaning supplies are at?"

"Depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"I'll show you where the cleaning supplies are at if you wear a maid's outfit, if you do I'll help you clean, too."

"Pffht. There's no way I'm going to wear a maid's outfit, I'll just go get it."

"You can't leave the room, remember, not without me that is, if anyone spotted you in the hall without someone they recognize, they'll attack you. Attack not kill, but you don't want to get hurt, do you?"

He smirked at me with this victorious look in his eye,

"I'll only do it if only...you get me books, clean clothes, and if I'm going to wear THAT, you can't touch me, okay?"

"You only want books, so you hit me with them, but ok just as long as I see you in that sexy outfit."

I blushed but gave him an irritated look,

"Go get the supplies while I change."

He left the room and I walked into the restroom,_ What the heck? The skirt is so short. What's with the leggings? Ugh...it's too late to back down, look on the bright side, I'm getting new books, PROPER clothes and he promised he wouldn't do anything._ I finished putting it on and stepped out of the bathroom, I sat on the bed and Giriko finally came back with the supplies in hand, he looked at me and his jaw slightly dropped open and some of the supplies fell,

"Wow, you look sexy..."

"Grrr...shut up and help me clean."

I picked up all the dirty clothes and put it in the dirty clothes basket, I scooped up some of the trash, I felt like I was at home cleaning Soul's room, I started getting to comfortable and when I bent down to pick up a empty bottle, I remembered the skirt was too short and revealing, it was too late, giriko had noticed and whistled,

"Wow! I can keep looking at you all day, but..."

He went in back of me and let his hands wander around my body,

"I'd rather fuck you."

He pushed me on the bed and held me down, he leaned down and started kissing me neck, he nibbled me, which made me moan, he heard me and I could feel him smiling while he left his marks,_ Why do I want him to keep doing this! It feels good...I want more, but...Shut up!_ He smashed his lips against mine and slid his tongue into my mouth, he rubbed his tongue against mine, then I bit down on his tongue, he drew back,

"I see you want to play like that."

He growled, but smiled baring his teeth,

"No, I don't want to play at all!"

I pushed him away, but he still hung over me,

"Maka Chop! Maka Chop! Maka Chop! Maka Chop!"

"ARGHHHH! Stop doing that already and where do you keep getting that book!?"

"Does it matter? You broke your promise."

"Why won't you let me fuck you!?"

"Why should I?"

"It feels good, that's why! I know you think I'm hot and sexy, so why won't you let me!?"

I blushed madly,

"N-no I don't! Forget this, I'm taking off this stupid outfit!"

I forgot he was there and I hated the outfit so much I ripped it off, I was standing there with only my black bra and panties, I grew hot with embarrassment and I ran for the bathroom door, but Giriko stood in the way,

"And I thought you couldn't get any sexier, Damn! C'mon let me fuck you!?"

I tried hiding myself by wrapping my arms around me,

"No! Let me change back into my clothes already, you got more than what you wanted in the deal already, so let me change!"

He grunted and moved away, he heaved a sigh,

"Ugh! Fine."


End file.
